Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special
Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special (alternatively stylized as Eat Bulaga! Lenten Special ''or ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Specials) is an annual drama anthology that replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having a different story, cast, director, and writer. The special programming features heart-wrenching stories that convey important lessons about life and family as the hosts of the noontime show take a break from their usual funny selves to reveal a much more serious side. The hosts are usually joined by guest actors and well-respected directors of the television and movie industry. Overview The noontime show's observance of the Holy Week can actually be traced back in 1980. Eat Bulaga! ''showed a special presentation of its reenactment of the Passion of Jesus Christ, where it ran its rendition of the 1973 musical drama film ''Jesus Christ Superstar ''with Vic Sotto as Jesus and Joey de Leon as Pilate. In 1981, ''Eat Bulaga! officially started suspending its regular programming to observe the sanctity and the solemnity of the Holy Week. The show is replaced with short dramas from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday featuring serious stories that teaches important life lessons about hope, inspiration, family, and love. The presentation of drama specials has since become a tradition for the noontime show. After 2007, Eat Bulaga! ''stopped producing new episodes for its Lenten special anthology, ending the annual tradition after 26 years. Although regular programming remained suspended during Holy Week, previous episodes of the anthology were aired instead from 2008 to 2013. In 2014, new episodes for ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special ''were produced once again after a six-year hiatus. This time, the episodes were inspired by true-to-life stories of former winners of ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. The Lenten offerings have been aired annually since then. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2006 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2006 aired from 10 April 2006 to 12 April 2007, with a total of three episodes. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2007 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2007 aired from 2 April 2007 to 4 April 2007, with a total of three episodes. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2014 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2014 aired from 14 April 2014 to 16 April 2014 with a total of six episodes. The year marked the comeback of the Lenten special presentation with some changes. Two episodes are now aired each day and are inspired by true-to-life stories of the winners of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. '' ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2015 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2014 ''was the 28th anthology series that aired from 30 March 2014 to 1 April 2014, with six episodes. The year marked the comeback of the Lenten special presentation with some changes. Two episodes are now aired each day and are inspired by true-to-life stories of the winners of ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. '' ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2016 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2014 ''was the 28th anthology series that aired from 30 March 2014 to 1 April 2014, with six episodes. The year marked the comeback of the Lenten special presentation with some changes. Two episodes are now aired each day and are inspired by true-to-life stories of the winners of ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. '' ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2017 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2017 ''was the 28th anthology series that aired from 30 March 2014 to 1 April 2014, with six episodes. ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2018 ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2018 ''was the 28th anthology series that aired from 30 March 2014 to 1 April 2014, with six episodes. Category:Incomplete Articles